Enemies Nightmare
by Jenrya Lee
Summary: I stink at summaries....well, Seto remembers his past, NO YAOI! PG FOR VIOLENCE IN SETO'S PAST! NO YUGI x SETO!
1. Default Chapter

Yu-Gi-Oh! Story #1: An Enemies Nightmare

By: Jenrya Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Seto, Yugi, Mokuba, Anzu, Jounouchi, Yami Yugi, Sugo, Bakura, Sadi, Miho, Pegasus, Mai, Shizuka....Insector Haga....the cards...Seto's Mansion ...etc.....

Description: Seto remembers growing up...and it wasn't easy.... 

Authors Note: No yoai or yuri pairings! I don't write that way! If you're looking for a romantic type story, this ain't the story you're looking for. It's an angst. (I write mostly angst-type stories.) Well, enjoy! Hope it's not TOO confusing! Plus, I use the Japanese version for backup, not the American. Why do all my stories revolve over one thing; past horrors?

Author's Different Note: Seto was so cute as a little boy! I saw a picture! Kawaii!!! And Mokuba is so glomp-able!

  
  


Seto woke up, drenched in sweat. He pulled the silk covers off him. His hand ran through his dark brown hair, and allowed tears to flow down his face. He had a horrible nightmare: He was very young, five years old. He was at his apartment, which was small. Seto's hair covered his eyes, and was darker. His huge blue eyes had a sparkle that Seto lost over the years.....He was with his father, and was anxious. "Mommy is going to give me a brother today! Yeah!" Little Seto ran around happily. The phone ran. Seto grabbed it. "Mommy?" Seto said happily. "Um...no honey. This is the hospital. Can I talk to an older person in the house?" the woman on the other line said. "OK! But first, what's my brothers name? Is he OK? Can I talk to Mommy?" Seto asked happily. Seto frowned as he heard the woman in the other line cry. "Miss? You OK?" Seto asked. "Yes. Let me talk to an older person in the house. Please." The woman said, sobbing. "Is my dad OK?" Seto asked. "Of course. Your dad would be an excellent person to talk to." "Daddy! A woman from the hospital wants to talk to you!" Seto gave the phone to his father. The father listened to the phone, and his mouth hung. He turned pale. "OK. I'm on my way." The dad hung up. "Mama isn't coming home. Ever. She died giving birth to Mokuba, your new brother. He's OK. But mommy isn't coming back." Little Seto gasped. He hugged his dad and started crying. 

Seto snapped back into reality. 'She died many years ago. And then dad...my own relatives threw me and Mokuba in an orphanage!' Seto walked over to the balcony. 'In the end...who cares if you have money?' Seto slowly rubbed his temples. 'Yugi has friends, family...the millennium puzzle...' Seto felt someone pull on his pants. "Seto? Why are you awake?" Mokuba asked. "Why are _you_ awake?" Seto asked back, ruffling his brothers hair. "Because you're awake." Mokuba said smartly. "Go to bed. I just wanted....water." Seto hugged his brother tightly. "Seto...why where you crying?" Mokuba asked. Seto wiped the dry tears off his face. "It's sweat." "Oh, Seto, one more thing. Why did you hug me? You never do it." Mokuba hung his head. Seto gasped. 'I've become a cold blooded monster....' He hugged Mokuba even tighter. 'I miss mom...' Seto looked into his brothers enormous eyes. "Seto, what's wrong?" Mokuba asked again. Seto shook his head and frowned. Sometimes, he was crazy about his brother. Other times, he hated him. Right now, Seto had mixed emotions. 'Maybe it's me. Not Mokuba. Maybe it's me.' Seto frowned.

*

"She's coming back in a minute, you'll see! That woman made a mistake!" Five year old Seto said to the babysitter, staring at the door. He hadn't moved from the chair next to the door for a week now. The door swung open. "MOM- Oh, hi dad. Where's mom?" Seto asked eagerly. "I have your new baby brother! Mokuba!" Seto's dad carefully removed the light blue covers from the baby's head. Mokuba had bright eyes that where blue, like his brother....like there mom. (A/N: I have NO clue on what their parents looked like!) "Great...where's mom?" Seto asked impatiently. "Don't you want to hold Mokuba?" Seto's dad asked, changing the subject. "Were's mom?" Seto repeated. "I told you. Seto, honey, listen. She died giving birth to Mokuba. Remember when your pet rabbit stopped breathing?" Seto's dad asked. "Yes. We put the bunny in the trash. We aren't doing that to mom, are we?" Seto asked, confused. "No no no. We're going to bury her, underground. But you at least have a brother. Do you want to hold him?" Seto's dad asked. "No! Get him away from me! I hate him!" Seto ran off, crying. 

The Seto in the present started tearing up. 'Why did you have to enter that car?' if you where only ten seconds late....' Seto walked into his class, with his eyes red and puffy. Anzu quickly caught this. 'He cried? Kaiba cried? Why?'

*

  
  


"Grandpa, are people ever purely evil?" Yugi asked. "No one is born evil. But sometimes, people get pushed in the wrong direction. Then they need a push in the right one. But, it isn't that easy sometimes." Grandpa said. "Why did you ask?" "Um, no reason!" Yugi said, leaning against the wall. Yugi saw Anzu walk in his house. "Anzu!" Yugi quickly got up. "Hiya!" Anzu said, looking at the cards on display. "How much is that one?" Anzu said, pointing to a Insect type. "$20-" "FREE!" Yugi blurted. "Really? No, I couldn't accept it. How much?" Anzu repeated. "$20-" "I told you! It's free!" Yugi said. "No, it's $20- oh forget it. Take it for free." Sugo said, mumbling something under his breath. "Oh, thank you!" Anzu nearly jumped up and down. "Alrighty..." Sugo said. Mokuba walked in the store. "I wanted to ask you guys....how did you become friends? It's none of my business, but I would like to know." Mokuba bit his lip. "This is for Kaiba, isn't it?" Anzu asked. Mokuba nodded. "He needs friends. I wouldn't be turning to _you guys_, but I haven't got a choice if I want Seto to have friend-" Seto Kaiba walked in, clearly mad. "How _dare_ you run off to this store? This, out of all stores!" Seto slapped Mokuba across the face. He grabbed his brothers' hand. Then he turned to Yugi. "I swear if I _ever_ see Mokuba in here again, I'll kill you." Seto bent to Mokuba's level. Mokuba looked up at his older brother. "I'm sorry....." Seto's expression softened. Seto ruffled his brothers hair. "Hey, why don't we all play video games! Kaiba-Kun, you're invited!" Anzu said. Seto stood up. "No. And do _not _call me Kaiba-Kun." Seto pushed his brother out of the store. Jounouchi walked in with Honda a few minutes later. "Hey, Seto was around here!" Honda said. "We know..." Sugo, Yugi, and Anzu said at once. 

*

  
  


"What do you mean dad died?" Eight year old Seto said, clearly mad. "He did in a car accident!" His aunt said. "That's not very funny! Now, where is my father?" Seto demanded. Mokuba stood there, sucking his thumb. "Daddy swad he would cwoum back. He cwan't lie!" Mokuba said, not removing his thumb from his mouth. Seto slapped Mokuba's hand gently. "Don't do that. It has yucky germs." Seto said, ruffling his brothers dark blue hair. "YUCKY! Germs!" Mokuba said. Seto laughed. "O.K, if you don't believe me, the cops are here!" The Aunt said. The police officer explained everything, and as he went along, Seto's expression changed from disbelieve to shocked, to sadness, then...then anger. 

Two years later....

"What?! You can't just throw us in an Orphanage! We are humans!" Seto yelled. "Sorry. We just can't take care of you! We are truly sorry! But there's nothing we could do! Someone else will take better care of you and Mokuba." The Grandfather said. "What if Mokuba and I get adopted by different families? Huh?" Seto asked. "I don't wanna go! I'm not moving!" Mokuba said, hugging his brother. But Seto and Mokuba resisted. But it was no hope. They were in the orphanage by morning...Seto talked to a few kids there who had been there for YEARS! Mokuba cried about everyday. Then, Gozaburo Kaiba, President of The Kaiba Corporation, came in, looking to adopt. "A boy would be best. Young, somewhere around 10. Someone who was _thrown_ in here." Gozaburo said to the woman in charge. "Well-" "Mister Gozaburo, how 'bout I play a game of chess against you? If I win, you must adopt me - and my brother, Mokuba." Seto said. "How about just you?" Gozaburo said. "Na ah. It's sortof a package deal. _Both_, or nothing." Seto said, smiling. 'He hasn't got a chance!'

"Kinged you." Seto said, twirling the chess piece in his fingers. He was a pro at chess. He was never interested in card games really. That's not why he wanted to be adopted. Honestly, Seto didn't really care if he _did_ get adopted. But Mokuba was too young. He shouldn't be suffering through this. Gozabero filled out all the legal papers. Gozaburo drove Seto and Mokuba all the way over to his house, excuse me, _MANSION. _ Seto gasped. "Mister- why'd you adopt us if you got all this money? Couldn't you go into a rich orphanage or something?" Seto asked. Mokuba just stayed quite, holding his brother's hand. "No." Was all that Gozaburo said. Seto ruffled his brothers hair. It was a habit Seto had. He would, at any time, go and ruffle Mokuba's hair. Mokuba couldn't do it to Seto though, because Mokuba never realy got used to having such a cruel father......

Present day Seto rubbed his temples. "Get this out of your head! It happened! I can't change anything! It wasn't my fault, so why am I holding myself up to it?!" Seto threw his pencil on the floor. He just couldn't concentrate on Math right now. Seto just sighed. "Mokuba's life was so much easier. He was too young to remember anything or even understand at that time." Seto picked his pencil up. He would have usually just had left it on the floor to slowly rot. But he simply picked up his pencil. "Yugi, Anzu, Jou, Honda...there so lucky! They have friends, family, a good life. Being rich stinks. I'm always in a darn Limo. I can't go out, because too many things preoccupy my life. Uhhhh!" _'You're invited too Kaiba-Kun!' _"How I hate the name 'Kaiba'." Seto twirled a pencil in his fingers. "It's been a while since I've played chess...." Seto said, watching the pencil twirl in his fingers. The pencil was like his life; spinning. Spinning and spinning until you finally lose control and- Seto just dropped his pencil. 'Dammit!' Seto picked it up. Mokuba walked into the room. "Seto, can I talk to you?" Mokuba asked. "Sure." Seto got up, and followed his brother into the living room. "I want to know what is wrong with you. Why are you so depressed all of a sudden?" Mokuba asked. "Nothing. So, what did you want to tell me?" Seto asked. "...um.....can you help me with my homework? I sortof stink at Math..." Seto smiled. "Come into my office...." Mokuba followed Seto as he walked to his room. 

"No! That is wrong!" Gozaburo slapped 10 year old Seto across the face, hard. Seto grabbed his cheek. "It isn't my fault! I don't know what 8 times 8 is!" Seto cried. "I'll show you what 8 times 8 is!" Gozaburo hit Seto so hard across the face that blood left his lips. "Leave me alone! I'll call the school!" Seto warned. "And put your brother back into the Orphanage? No one ever gets adopted twice." Gozaburo laughed. Mokuba hid behind the door, watching Seto's fearful face. "Where is your idiot brother?" Gozaburo said. "I don't have a clue." Seto lied. Seto was slapped again. And again....and again....Seto fell to the ground. "Stop it..." Seto held his cheek in his hand, crying. "What is the answer?!" "64! It's 64!" Seto ran out of the room. 'Why does my life have to be so horribly....bad....' Seto thought, running to his room, which was at the other side of the mansion. _'Just do what he says! Be the darn CEO! Maybe then he'll leave you alone...' _Seto ran into his room and slammed the door. 'That's what I'll do then....' Seto smiled wickedly. 


	2. 2nd Chapter

**Chapter 2**

(Jenrya: Pretty good, ey? Seto, as you guess it, is my favorite character. *people gasp* What? He is the Ken Ichijouji of Yu-Gi-Oh!! And Seto is not cute....but HOT!!! *ahem* *blushes* *hugs Seto plushy, and Mokuba plushy* Ahyummmm.....*continues blushing* But this story is sort of like 'Ken's Past', which you can read when clicking my name up there. R&R! And I would like to thank anyone who or will put me or my stories on their favorites list- *I get pushed by some eager fans* 'We want the story to begin!' 'Yeah, shut up!' 'This isn't the Oscars!' Gomen! Enjoy!)

  
  


"Seto! Setty! Seto! Se-to! Big CEO man! Hello?" Mokuba snapped his fingers in front of Seto's eyes, worrying. "Seto, EARTH TO SETO!" Seto looked at his brother. "What?" "You spaced out on me! I got soooo scared!" Mokuba hugged his brother around his waist. Seto patted Mokuba on the back. "It's nothing. Really. I just fazed out? Just like that?" Seto asked. Mokuba happily nodded. "Oh. Well, what did you need help with?" Seto said. "This. Idiotic fractions. 1¾ and stuff like that. What does it mean?" Mokuba asked. "Come here." Mokuba ran up to his brother. "Do you know your multiplication tables?" Seto asked. "A little, I guess." 

Meanwhile, Yugi was talking with the crew...

"Something's wrong with that guy." Yugi said. "I know. I can't help but feel sorry for him." Anzu said. Even Jounouchi and Honda where disappointed. "He _did _get out of a few sticky situations." Yugi looked at Anzu. "Like when I explained that Jounouchi was taken over by Malik, Seto pushed me and his brother into the Helicopter as fast as he could. We where there in no time." Jounouchi glared at Yugi. "Sorry. I won't remind you!" Yugi muttered. "Should we be his friend?" Yugi said cautiously. "What?! He's evil!" Honda exclaimed. "What will we do? Leave him to wallow in self-pity?" Anzu asked. "What?" Jounouchi asked. "He had a hard life!" Yugi said. "And he's more like...misunderstood...." Honda said. "Am I hearing you correctly?" Jounouchi asked. "Yes." Honda said. "Fine. But if he's grumpy...." Jounouchi lifted his fist. "I'll show him grumpy!" 

*

  
  


DING DONG! Jounouchi nearly ripped the doorbell down. They heard the doorbell echo inside the house. "Seto, get the door!" They heard Mokuba yell. "You're closer to the door!" Seto yelled. Mokuba opened the door, saw who it was, and slammed the door. Everyone sweat dropped. "Who is it?" Yugi heard Seto yell. "Yugi-ugly and his gang of buddies." "Let them in." Mokuba returned to the door, and opened it. He glared at the gang. Seto appeared behind Mokuba, grabbing his brother's shoulders, and swinging him around. Mokuba was now behind his older brother. "What do you want?!" Seto said. "We want to talk." Yugi said, trying not to sound to friendly or mean. Mokuba lifted an eyebrow. Seto pushed his brother further back. "About what?" Seto asked. "About your behavior." Yugi said. Seto's eyes grew to the size of an apple. He immediately slammed the door. Yugi, Honda, Jounouchi, and Anzu all heard eight locks being locked. They also heard buttons being pressed. "We won't hurt you!" Anzu shouted. Seto opened the door, and said, "Do not set foot on this property. I do not want to see you anywhere besides school." Seto glared at the smaller boy in front of him; Yugi. Seto was about to close the door, but Jounouchi held it. "We want to talk about depression. You're depression." Seto still slammed the door. "That....did _not_ turn out good." Anzu said. 

"Seto, those kids are still at the door." Mokuba said. Seto got up and looked through the eyehole of the door. Seto, once again, opened the door. "Go to Hell. But for now, get the hell off my property." Seto said, leaning against the frame of the door. "No. I want to help you. Can we go for a walk?" Yugi asked. Seto sighed. "You won't leave if I don't. But someone has to watch Mokuba-" "Jounouchi will do it." Anzu said. Seto, for some reason, trusted Jounouchi. He turned to Mokuba. Mokuba shrugged. Seto put on his purple jacket with little black dots and left. 

"So, what's wrong?" Anzu asked. "You wouldn't understand." Seto mumbled cruelly. "Please?" Yugi asked. Seto shook his head no. "I'll let you duel Yami!" Yugi said. Seto glared at Yugi. Ever since Yugi destroyed his heart, he always wanted to duel against Yami Yugi. A fair duel, but Seto still thought it over. 'How would they notice?' Seto thought. 'Maybe they want to be your friends.' a voice in Seto's head said. Seto pushed that voice away. 'No one does anything without a reason.' Seto reassured himself. "Well?" Yugi said. Seto stared at Yugi, then Honda, then Anzu. There was a moment of silent. The only noises was that of breathing, and the only movement was Seto's coat moving in the wind. "Mom died giving birth to Mokuba. Then dad died because he was hit by a car. My relatives put me in an Orphanage. Gozaburo adopted me and Mokuba because I won a game of chess against him. But he never loved me. And I never loved him. He didn't allow me to have friends . . . he wanted me to be CEO. To train the successor." Seto turned his head. "Whoa...." Honda mumbled. Seto nodded. 'They do care. Someone else cares!' a happy voice in Seto's head said. _'No one does anything without a reason! They want something!' _'Maybe they just want to be your friends.' 'There's no reward in that!' 'Maybe there is, and you just don't know it.' Seto shook his head. "I gotta go home!" Seto turned and ran home. "Kaiba, wait!" Honda yelled. Yugi saw tears flow down Seto's face. "Kaiba....Be careful..." 

*

  
  


'Get a grip!' Seto nearly dropped his keys. Seto got a good hold of them and opened the door. Mokuba was sprawled on the floor, playing Cap Monsters. "So, I do this?" Jounouchi asked. "No. You do this. Look." Mokuba stood behind Jounouchi. "This right here. Use it. Pretty useful." Mokuba said. "Really?" Mokuba happily nodded. "Mokuba." Seto said. Mokuba frightfully looked up at his brother. "That was nice of you to show him how to play Cap Monsters." Mokuba inwardly sighed happily. "Keep those." Mokuba said, pointing to the items Jounouchi had in his hands. (A/N: As you see, I don't know what Cap Monsters is exactly. It might not be a card game...*shrug* But Mokuba DOES play a game called Cap Monsters. *glomps Mokuba*) "Thank you Jounouchi." Seto muttered, grabbing his brothers hand and pushing him to the other room. "Wh- what's wrong? Big brother!" Seto continued pulling Mokuba to the kitchen. "Mokuba....thank you. You helped me decide....what to do..." Seto got on his knees and hugged Mokuba. Seto took off his coat and put it on the kitchen table. "Jounouchi, would you mind playing Cap Monsters against me?" Seto said. Jounouchi almost fainted. Seto set the game up. "But, I don't really know how to play..." Jounouchi said. "Me neither." Seto said, smiling. Actually smiling. Not cruelly. Not deviously. But kindly. Jounouchi nearly pinched himself. "Did you just smile?" Jounouchi asked. "Yes." 

Yugi knocked on Seto's door like crazy. "You have got to believe me! He smiled! Nicely, to!" Jounouchi said. "Kaiba? Smile? That is hard to imagine..." Honda said. "But it's true." Seto opened the door. Mokuba's head popped out from behind his elder brother. "Yes?" Seto said. "Um....would you like to play Duel Monsters against me?" Honda blurted out. "Nimrod! You can't play it!" Jounouchi said. "You want me to teach it to you?" Seto asked. Everyone looked up at him. His eyes where softer. His voice was kinder. Almost as if _he himself _transformed into another person. Yugi smiled. 'It worked! Right I told you Yami? Right? Yami? Yami?' 'I'm here.' 'Right I told you?' 'YES!!! I heard you the first thousand times! Kaiba and I are in competition for the thrown!' 'That was over 100,000 years ago Yami.' 'So?' Yugi rolled his eyes. Seto just stared at the group kindly. 'Maybe there is a reward in friendship.' "Sure! I'd be so grateful if you taught me." Seto motioned everyone to come into his house. Everyone cautiously went into his house. 

"Judgeman." Seto said. "Whatever card this is." Honda said, putting down one of the cards out of his deck. The two dueled on and on. And on. And on. And, guess what? On. In the end, Seto won. Him being the second best duelist in Japan....Honda got up. And he nearly hugged Seto. "Kaiba, thank you _sooooo _much for teaching me this! So, want to duel again? With Jounouchi?" Seto nearly gasped. 'So all they want is to duel with me...I guess....you see! You gave up what pathetic hopes you had and now, well, now all they want to duel is duel. Friendship has no rewards.' Seto told himself. 'You're just....there...Does my life have no meaning?' Seto looked up at Jounouchi, who was already shuffling cards. 'Don't friends play card games together?' Seto thought. 'Yeah, but they aren't your friends.' Seto shook his head again. Yugi and Jounouchi both realized this. "Kaiba, what's wrong?" Yugi asked. Seto looked up at Yugi. Yugi sensed somthing odd about Seto...this side of Seto was different, _too_ different. Seto finally had Kindness. Seto looked up at Yugi again. "Yugi, can you help me with something?" Seto asked all to nicely. "O.K." Seto tugged Yugi to one of his thousand bedrooms. Seto locked the door. "How do you make friends?" Seto asked sheepishly. "Kaiba, why would you like to know?" Yugi asked. "Don't call me Kaiba, Dammit! It's Seto! Kaiba is just my-" Seto said a word that would make this fic PG-13...."....legal name! I really don't give a-" a Seto said another word that would make this fic _R. _"...about that! I always wanted at least 1 friend....but my heart...it hurt..." Seto frowned. "We want to be your friends." Yugi said, outstretching his hand. Seto shook it. "Thank you! Wait, that sounded stupid..." Yugi laughed. Seto opened the door, but he stopped halfway. He took a card from his deck. The Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Give this to your grandfather. Tell him I am terribly sorry for ripping his special Blue Eyes White Dragon. I hope this will, at least a little, repay him." Seto handed Yugi the Card. "You are extremely lucky....to have a grown adult who loves you....I never had that." Seto said frowning. "You did. Your parents loved you. Your birth parents. They never really died. If you remember them, then they live on Seto!" Seto nearly hugged Yugi. 

Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, and Mokuba where all watching this. Mokuba hugged Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda. "Thank you sooooooooo much!" Mokuba whispered. Mokuba cried. "Seto is back! That is the Seto that I remember!" 

  
  


(A/N: Reading the Epilogue is necessary! It's short, but necessary!)


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was the last day of high school**. **Seto was sitting next to Honda, Honda was sitting next to Jounouchi, Jounouchi was sitting next to Anzu, and Anzu was sitting next to Yugi. Every member of the group was wearing a purple jacket, similar to Seto's. Seto bought everyone one. It was sort of the group "sign." The principle finished his long speech. Every student ran out of the building. Jounouchi and Seto waited for Honda to finish talking to Miho, and for Yugi to finish talking to Anzu. Seto leaned against his sky blue car. Jounouchi cleared his throat. Everyone shut up. Everyone go tin the car. Seto drove. They stopped at a cemetery. Seto got out of the car, and rested flowers against a tombstone:

**To the best parents in the world. **

**May your souls rest in peace.**

**You shall never be forgotten.**

**You will always be in out hearts.**

  
  
  
  


THE END

  
  


(Jenrya: *blows nose* That was soooo sad! *cries* Why do I write so sad? DO NOT FLAME!! THIS STORY IS A TOUCHING STORY!!! Seto and Mokuba ARE adopted. Epilogue might be meaningless to you, but to me, it is necessary. I'm really crying here! I dedicate this story to anyone who lost a loved one.Please review....This is my best angst pieces ever....) 


End file.
